


Morning Tea

by caesarsboom



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Secret Samol, Secret Samol 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarsboom/pseuds/caesarsboom
Summary: Happy Secret Samol 2019!! Here's a glimpse of Signet enjoying a morning cup of tea in the kitchen, peaceful and at ease.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkybootscomix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkybootscomix/gifts).




End file.
